Utena Series in 15 minutes
by A.e.o.nCel
Summary: Baised on the many loves of m15m I bring soon a15m. Done by sagas. Student Counsil, Black Rose, Ohtori Akito, Movie


**Utena the series in 15 minutes**

by cellie A.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters D: as much as I want to..some day..SOME DAY...

Oh I also do not own Disney..that would be creepy... WALT CELLIE :D

Oh and I didn't do the drinking game either..REFERENCE..google it

_Chapter 1 : Student Council Saga_

**Pastelic Story Board**

Narrator: once upon a time there was a girl who lost her parents. She lay in a coffin of her own wishing to go with them to the next life

Utena:...I feel morbid.

Narrator: Soon a young boy with no face appeared on a horse with no face. And gave her a ring.

Utena: I dont marry things that are dark and mysterious.

Faceless Prince: It's your destiny

Utena: ...que?

Faceless Prince: It's your destiny.

Utena: Que?

Faceless Prince: What am I speaking russan here/ gallantly rides off into the sunset/

Utena: ...wow i have a sudden urge to envy him forever! 3

**Many years later..Ohtori Academy.**

Classmates: OMG A GIRL IN A BOYS UNIFROM

Academy Staff: OMG A GIRL IN A BOYS UNIFROM

Utena/wreaks of angst and other teenage prospects/

Classmates:..CAN NOT COMPUTE..CAN NOT COMPUTE

**Somewhere ese in the academy**

Wakuba:mauls in a non violent way

Utena/wreaks of more teenage angst/

Wakuba: I think you have a problem...

**A few mintues later**

_Saonji is wraggling a ragdoll formerly known as Anthy_

Utena: MY FEMINIST INSTINCT SAYS NO

Touga/not in a touga/ Please stop.

Saonji/smack smack smack/

Touga: FOO!raises hand

Saonji: MEETING!

**Up at some tea tray deck**

Saonji: WELCOME TO THE GIRLS ARE STUPID CLUB!

Juri:Ahem...

Miki: Foo you're hardly called a girl...

Juri:death glare

Saonji: Touga/not in a touga/ is evil...and demeaning and evil...CHALLENGE ME CHICKEN WUSS!

Touga/isnt there/

Juri: My tea is cold...bye now..

Saoni/abandoned/

**Somewhere not the other places but a new place..in the academy**

Wakuba: I sent a rape note to Saonji

Utena: que?

Wakuba: it was so great...I hope he luuuuvs me

Classmates:WAKUBA AND SAONJI SITTIN IN A TREE K-I---

Wakuba:DAMN RIGHT..wait..

Very nice smelling note..of green haired love/POSTED EVERYWHERE/

Utena:OMG THAT FOO!

_Bells Chime_

**Duelist Arena**

_Utena having challenged Saonji for FEMINIST REVENGE_

Utena:hey..and upside down castle..thats the disney lookin...thing.

Upside Down castle..NOT DISNEY CASTLE: OMG SO COOL

Saonji:Yeah it's pretty and shiny BUT NOT DISNEY FOO

Anthy:KILL A FLOWER AND WIN!

Utena: que?

Saonji/pulls a sword out of anthys chest/

Utena: OOOH Magic Tricks 101?

_Saonji and Utena go at it, Utena with a stick and it to wrath of magic sword. Utena lunges at Saonji and somehow the flower gives up and dies._

Utena:WINNAR!

Anthy:.../clings to Utena/

**Next Day..somewhere in the academy**

Wakuba/ramble ramble ramble/

Utena:I BEAT SAONJI WHOOT

Wakuba:..Saonji who?

**Tea Tray I.E Super secret meeting place**

Saonji:WELCOME TO THE STINKY UTENAMUSTDIE CLUB

Touga: get over it..

Saonji:poo..

**Utenas Dorm**

Anthy/LOVELOVELOVELOVE/ Utena MY FIANCE HIII

Utena: oo...que?

**Next Day**

Anthy:MY FIANCE I LUVV YOU 333

Utena: AHHG STOP SAYING THAT!

Touga/not in a touga/I'm a president of school..admire me and my beauty..anyway..I LOVE YOU TOO UTENA!

Utena:../SUPER TEENAGE ANGST/

Touga: COME TO MY PARTY! My psychotic fashionable sister wont mind.

Nanami (a.k.a psychotic sister of touga which is not in a touga):I HAVE ANGST BEAT..TAKE THAT UTENA!

**The party for super rich and super pretty Touga /not in a touga/**

Anthy: Nanami is nice she gave me a dress...

Utena: it seems papery dont you think?

Anthy: it's thinning...DONT DISS ME

Nanami:OOPS/ literally splashes water on Anthy's dress/

Anthy's Dress:NOT THERE

_Utena uses mad skillz and fixes her dress with an exeemingly large table cloth. A TOUGA_

Touga/not in a touga/ cool...

**Opressingly angsty looking Piano Room...a few days later..**

Miki/plays not so opressingly angsty music/

Utena:Hi..

Miki:Since you're there, I'll tell you my life story.

in short hand. Miki had a sister who played piano with him but she became an overly obsessive bitch and quit and he still doesnt get that incest was a prime factor.

**Sometime later**

Anthy:plays piano for Utena

Miki:THAT HO..FEMINISM ON THE GO!

_Bells Chime_

_Miki challanged Utena and looses misrably_

Miki:GARGAGRGARGAG

Anthy:uhh it's ok Miki..i still love you...

Miki:GARGAGRGA ..ok I'm over it...

**A day or so later...**

_Nanami gets kidnapped_

Touga/saves Nanami and blames it on the cute kid/

Nanami: GO OUT WITH ME OR DIE...and fetch me a soda..

Tsuwabuki:I LOVE YOU!

**Some other day as well...some place in the academy**

Juri/has more angst then Utena and CLAMP bishounen combined/

Utena: Wow you got Nanami beat..

Juri: Since you're there I'll tell you my life story..in a metaphorical way.

Juri's Story: she fell in love with someone and her best friend thoguht it wasa a guy. Jealous she took that guy away from Juri and Juri resented her ever since. Cause she's a caniving bitch who knows nothing..

Juri: I TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON YOU

_Bells Chime_

**Dueling Arena**

**Juri attacks Utena and throws her sword in the air.**

Juri:WINNAR!

Utenas sword:I SMITE YOU FOR THE LOVE OF GRAVITY

Utena:WINNAR!

Juri/more angst then EVER/

**A few days later...cooking class..somewhere in the academy**

Curry: I HAVE MAGICAL EXPLODING POWERS OF EXPLODINGANDCHANGINGPEOPLESPLACESHARHAR

**A few hours later...some back alley where Nanami's henches lurk.**

Anthy:...

Henches: OMG LYK UR GLASSES R SUUU FUNGLY HARHARHAR..

Anthy:...

Henches:HARHARHARHAR

Anthy/BITCHSLAP/

VIEWERS:..hahahah PWNED..

**SOMEWHERE IN AFRICA**

Nanami:DAMN CURRY AHHHG/angst/

Elephants: AHAHAHAH STOMP

**Some dark room**

Saonji:I love you...strips

'Anthy': WTH YOU'RE SO PASTEY

Saonji:IT IS TIME

'Anthy':NUUU

Saonji:for...the exchange diary!

'Anthy': Que?

**SOMEWHERE IN AFRICA**

Nanami:DAMN CURRY AHHHG /angst/

Elephants: AHAHAHAH STOMP

**Later that night..dining room**

_Apparently Nanami was magically back in time for dinner with no new curry to cure the switch of Utena and Anthy._

Touga/not in a touga/ HAHAHA FOOLED YOU! ANTHY IS MAGICAL NOT YOU!

Anthy: WINNAR

Saonji & Chuchu: FOOD OMG OMGOMGOMG

Magical Anthy Curry:I EXPLODE INTO CHANGING GOODNESS!

**Another day..SOME AREA WHERE UTENA AND SAONJI ARE.**

Saonji:OMG TOUGA IS A HOR

Utena: You realise this now

Saonji:I WILL NEVER LOOSE TO HIM

Utena: well..he's pretty though.

Saonji/ bicker bicker Touga bicker/

Phone/ RINGS IN THE NICK OF TIME/

Utena:OMG MY FEMINIST INSTICTS ARE KICKING IN.

_Bells Chime_

Utena Fans who have been playing the drinking game: OH SO DRUNK

**Dueling Arena**

_Anthy is in a casket of roses and Utena saves her_

Anthy:OMG I LOVE YOU LETS MAKE LO--I mean YAY YOU SET ME FREE

Utena:I'M SO WINNAR!

Saonji/stabbitys Utena/.

Touga/not in a touga/ stabbified in the nick of Utena's time/

Utena: FIIIIOOOONNNAAAAAAA /cough/ I mean..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saonji/disqualified/

**A few days later**

_Touga healing from stabbity wound quickly. Because sexyness does that. He holds a party in honor of his self concedid self_

Nanami: I'm so angsty I could kill a rosebride thats holding a dear kitten i saved when I was a child!

Anthy/comes in holding a kitten for Touga that resembles Nanami's kitten as a child./

Nanami/angsts like it's 1999/

_Bells Chime_

**Duelist Arena**

Nanami: UTENA YOU FAIL AT LIFE

Utena: que?

Naname/STABBITY/

Utena/STABBITY/

Utena/wins duel/

Nanami/ATTACKS LIKE A 3 LEGGED COW ON RABIES/

Utena:NOT COOL

Touga/not in a touga but magically better/ Hell **NAW** I'm not gonna take THAT **BULLET**

**A few days later**

_Touga convinces Utena that he's her prince then challenges her to a duel_

_Bells Chime_

Utena Fans who are playing the drinking game:PASSED OUT

**Dueling Arena**

Utena: I shall defeat you!

Touga:...

Utena:DEFEATING NOW

Touga/yawn/

Utena/STABBITY../

Touga:.../sigh/

Utena/STABBITY/

Touga/nothing/

Utena: Ok I give up..are you gonna move?

Touga/swipe/

Utena's Rose/DEAD/

Viewers:OMG WHY...WHY!

Utena: YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER YOU HO

Touga/never in a Touga/MIIIIINE... That means Rag - doll me, not you..kplzthx

Utena:death

**Next Day**

Classmates:OMH GIRL IN A GIRLS UNIFORM...THATS UTENA

Utena:.../angst/

Classmates:OMG SO HAWT

Utena:../angst/

Wakuba:WHY..WHYYYYY..

Utena:CANT YA'LL RECOGNISE NORMAL WHEN YOU SEE IT?

Wakuba: YOU CRAZY LADY

Utena:../sigh/ Ya'll need to make up your minds.

_BELLS CHIME_

**Dueling Area**

Touga/not in a touga...again/ Damn you and your feminism

Utena:WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?

Touga/stabbity like no tomorrow/

Utena/gets her sword cut up/

Touga:WINNAR

Anthy:OMG NUUUU

Sword of Dios:BIBI SELFCENTERED TOUGA /NOT IN TOUGA!

Touga/angst/

Utena/stabbity winning move/

Touga:NUUUUU...kthx I'm over it

Anthy:OMG UTENA I LOVE YOU MORE THEN MY EXPLODING CURRY

Utena: I'M SO NOT BUYING THAT

**The pretty Disney castle**

Dios/angst/

Castle/dies/

Dios:OMG WOW

Strange pink haired guy: Utena is winnar...

Dios:IMPOSHIBIBBLE

Strange Pink Haired Guy: She's..the ONE

Dios:IMPOSHIBIBBLE..Your words KEEL MY VERY SOUL

_The episode mysteriously ends that way._

**The end of the Student Counsil Saga**

..End..


End file.
